The Tall One
by thwipster808
Summary: Solangelo week 2k18: Day 5 prompt - "Tol/Smol" Height matters with clothing


**A/N: I was trying to think of a different-ish take on the prompt, instead of reaching for high things or something like that (though I thought of a cute scenario for that one too).**

"Will, what are you wearing?"

Kayla knew her brother had no sense of style, but since when were cropped jackets a thing? She wasn't even aware he owned one.

"What?" He looked up from his clipboard, confused as his sister neared his desk in the infirmary.

"You're outfit today is... interesting."

"I'm wearing normal clothes, what do you..." he trailed off when he looked down at himself. He nearly forgot he took his boyfriend's aviator jacket to wear today. It wasn't super cold, a nice chill autumn afternoon, but he just felt like wearing it. He realized he probably didn't pull it off as well as Nico did. But it smelled like him, and Will wanted some extra Nico today.

"Oh yeah, this is Nico's," Will said, lifting the jacket for emphasis. As if it wasn't obvious which article of clothing was out of place here.

"Oh Nico's, that makes sense. So, um," she raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you wearing it?"

Will shrugged. "Felt like it. He borrows my stuff all the time."

"You know that he's smaller than you, right? So that totally doesn't fit you, physically, let alone fashionably." She had moved around the desk to feel the material of the jacket. Pretty soft and sturdy. Di Angelo had good taste, no matter how much black he owned.

Will pouted. "It fits fine! It's not fair that he can borrow my clothes but I can't borrow his. And he looks so gosh darn cute in my clothes!"

As if on cue, Nico waltzed in to the infirmary. He had his normal clothes on, except for the oversized yellow sweatshirt that said "You are my Sunshine" on it. It was all way too long and baggy, but Nico looked too cozy and comfortable to care.

"'Sup," he nodded towards Kayla, and even she had to admit that he still looked like his cool self even with his attire.

"See?" Will exclaimed, gesturing wildly towards his boyfriend. "So. Cute. It's not fair!"

"Yeah, you're right. Guess that's what you get for being the tall one in the relationship." Kayla shrugged helplessly.

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine." Nico yawned as he sat in front of Will's desk.

"It's afternoon, Nico."

"Nope, I just woke up, so it's morning." Then Nico blinked at Will, as if he just noticed something. "Are you-is that, my jacket?" He looked so adorably confused in his sleepy haze, it was all Will could do to not reach over and pinch his cheeks.

"Yes, yes it is." Will stood up and spun around, modeling for Nico. "Don't I look super cool, in that oldie pilot kind of way? Like you?" He struck a pose, pulling his best 'cool dude' face. Nico snorted.

"Uh, yeah, sure thing, Solace. You know it's too short for you, right?" Will didn't miss how Nico looked Will up and down, despite his words.

"Told ya so," Kayla chimed in.

"Nonsense." Will pulled up the collar around his face, tucking himself in like Nico might in one of his big sweaters.

"Will, please, it doesn't work. Nico's the small one. You can't-" Kayla cuts herself off. "You know what? I don't care. Do you're boyfriend thing, whatever. You're both ridiculous." And with that, she walked away.

Nico frowned after her. "I didn't even do anything..." he muttered. Then he looked back at the son of Apollo, a smirk planted on his lips. "So, I guess I've found a plus to being short. It's about time. I deserve this." He huddled down into the sunshine sweatshirt, pulling it up over his knees and everything.

"See, that's not fair. Look at you, you're adorable." Will pulled the jacket tighter around himself, which only made him more aware of how small it was. "I can't steal you're clothes and look cute like you do."

Nico popped his head up and gazed lovingly at his boyfriend. "Aw, you're cute to me." Will brightened up before Nico continued. "But your lanky beanstalk stature doesn't work with my clothes."

"Rude." Will sulked back into his chair.

With a chuckle, Nico got up and wrapped his arms around Will from behind. "You're my beanstalk, though." He planted a kiss on Will's forehead. Will was melting into his chair.

Nico leaned forward and put his lips right next to Will's ear. He could feel Nico's hot breath on his neck. Nico whispered, "Just don't rip any of my clothes."


End file.
